good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie
Angel's fusion flipside. Appearance Valkyrie has a decently tall build, being about 5'7' in height. His build is more lithe then stout, but he isn't a stick either. His skin is fair, and his face is a bit squarish. His eyes are a grayish blue in color, and his hair is a pale, light brown, decently neat in the back (albeit with some tufts sticking out), and his bangs are uneven, one side longer then the other. The one on his left side is longer than the other, and hangs down to just barely cover the top of his left eye. On his back are a pair of Dragonfly wings that at first look normal with a slightly dark blue tinge in color, but if you look closer, they are actually made out of diamond. He also has a Dragonfly tail which also looks dark blue, but is actually also made up of diamond. Unlike dragonflys, his tail is more prehensile. Not only this, but he also has small gems embedded in his wrists, three in each wrist. The gems include, a red Ruby, a yellow topaz, and a white pearl on his right wrist, and a green emerald, blue sapphire, and a black onyx on his left wrist. Clothing: Valkyrie wears mostly plain clothes. He wears a pale blue t-shirt, a pair of black jeans as well as black fingerless gloves, which stop at his wrists to still show the gems embedded in them. He also wears brown boots, and a brown belt holding two "gun swords", the sword end looking like a saber, and the gun part being located on the top of the non-sharp sword end. Any possible change in appearance When Valkyrie changes his skin to diamond, his clothes also become diamond. (His wings and tail were already diamond). Personality: Valkyrie is a pretty laid-back and serene guy. Although he doesn't look it, he is also quite wise and generally smart, very logical. He enjoys teasing and cracking jokes, and absolutely loves bad puns. He is very good at thinking things through and good at problem solving, and prefers to solve arguments with words rather than brute strength, but do not underestimate him or think him a complete pacifist, as Valkyrie, when angered (even though that can be hard to do), can become quite brutal and a little scary. Otherwise, he has a fondness for solving mysteries, and likes to help others (usually because he doesn't have anything better to do). Backstory Valkyrie used to be separated as a Normal human and an artificial substance. His memories of being fused are blank, but he does get flash backs of when he used to be a normal human. Otherwise, after a while of wandering after being fused (he doesn't remember how long), he suddenly came upon the realization that he was someone's flipside, and that the person was named Angel. Now with a purpose, Valkyrie set off to find his light side, but ran into Arachnis, who somehow knew who he was, and kidnapped him. He had stayed a prisoner until the forumers found and rescued him. Physical powers (All of them) Valkyrie has enhanced strength, speed, and agility. He is able to fly with his wings, and is also able to turn his skin and clothes into diamond. He is also able to grab things with his tail, and use the singer at the end to either poison his enemies, paralyze them, or put them to sleep (he can control which). He is also able to see in the dark. Magical powers (All of them) Valkyrie is able to control and even summon metal. He is also able to control, summon, and sense where gemstones are. He can also sense where magical artifacts are, and is able to do some decent spells that are rune based. Valkyrie is also able to use the gemstones embedded in his wrists for powers. If he taps one, he is able to control the element related to that gemstone for a short period of time, and he can use that element and either infuse it into the blade side of his weapons, or shoot it from the gun part. The elements are; -Ruby: Fire -Topaz: Electricity -Pearl: Healing -Emerald: Plants -Sapphire: Water -Onyx: Hurt For the "Hurt" magic, it comes out in the form of inky, dark gray, but it isn't like any other element, as it isn't effective against or effected by any element, it just inflicts severe pain if someone is hit by it. He is also able to perform a little bit of fusion magic, but that is harder for him. Any special weapon(s) His dual gun sabers, which he remembers he got after his fusion. Although how and why, he is not sure. Mental advantages: He is actually quite knowledgeable about Fusion, fusion magic, and other random pieces of information, but he is unsure as to how he acquired it. He is very good and witty with words, and is very perceptive. Weaknesses He's weaker to magic then physical attacks, and he isn't the best with mind magic either. He is very smart, so it will take someone smarter (or possibly dumber), to really get at him. Why Did They Join Their Side Because he IS a fusion flipside, and this way he can still help the light side while still being with his kind. Opinion on other sides: He doesn't understand why the Dark siders keep trying to win, as he knows that they probably didn't look that far ahead, he finds the Chaos siders tolerable if they have decent enough jokes, he is fine with the light side as he thinks that they are smarter than the dark siders make them out to be, and of course he loves his side. Goal To get through this war, then settle down and find out what happened in his past Other: is my fusion flipside. Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Alive Category:Males